Silicon semiconductor processing has evolved sophisticated operations for fabricating integrated circuits. As advancement in fabrication process technology continues, the core and Input/Output (I/O) operating voltages of integrated circuits have decreased. However, operating voltages of auxiliary devices have remained about the same. The auxiliary devices include devices interfaced to the integrated circuits. For example, the auxiliary devices may be printers, scanners, disk drives, tape drives, microphones, speakers, or cameras. Improvements in the design and fabrication of semiconductor devices will continue to drive evolution in the capabilities and performance of integrated circuits.